narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kuraokami Watatsumi
Appearance Kuraokami looks to be in her adolescent years. While merely being in Otohime's Clan, Kuraokami's resemblance to her is more like the resemblance between sisters rather than the resemblance between clan members. This resemblance seems to come from the shape of their faces, how both of their eye colors match the color of their hair, and their build though Kuraokami's build is a tad more athletic than Otohime's. While Otohime has red eyes, Kuraokami's has icy blue eyes that usually have a childlike gleam to them. When she chooses to let her real personality shown, this expression usually changes to an expression that is slightly more serious and calmer. Contrasting well with her eye color, Kuraokami's is portrayed as having azure blue hair. Her azure hair goes down the middle of her back. Her bangs hang over her forehead with the bang in the middle hanging down slightly pass her eyes while the rest of her bangs barely reach her eye and point inward. For clothing, Kuraokami usually opts for clothing that would make her seem small to help her trick her enemies into underestimating her. Her most common attire is a white shirt covered by a very loose light brown tunic that goes down to her knees. This tunic has been noted to do an excellent job of hiding most of Kuraokami's toned body and make her seem a lot smaller than she really is. For pants, Kuraokami wears form fitting black pants or a pair of long loose brown pants. Personality Kuraokami may look like she is Otohime's sister, but their personality is as different as water and fire. The only similarities they have is that they are both smart. Otohime is of course a lot more intelligent and Kuraokami doesn't exactly show she is intelligent. This single similarity, at least as far as personality goes, makes them seem less like they are fellow members of the Watatsumi Clan and more like Kuraokami a dimensional counterpart to Otohime. Coming from a dimension where Otohime didn't have to see her family, best friend, and entire village slaughtered in front of her. True to this description, Kuraokami is a lot more carefree then Otohime. This makes her seem very childish and naïve since she goes about life as if she doesn't have a care in the world. She will never take anything seriously and thinks that life is nothing but one long joke. Possibly stemming from how carefree she is, Kuraokami rarely pays attention to what she is doing or saying, which often results in her acting very clumsy or ditzy. Otohime once said that Kuraokami can be so clumsy at times that she can, "Defy logic and trip on air." She trips dozens of times a day and if it wasn't for her unique anatomy she would no doubt have tons of new bruises each day. The combination of being both clumsy and ditzy makes her very prone to accidents and mistakes. When Otohime is planning something the biggest unknown and threat isn't her opponent, her environment, or anything of the sort, but it is whether Kuraokami will mess things up. She often does because if there is a mistake to be made there is a 95% chance that Kuraokami will make it. The one thing Kuraokami is stubborn about is her mistakes. She would rather die then admit she made a mistake or was lying, which is common. Each excuse she makes is usually stupider than the last and her most preferred excuse is, "I don't lie or make mistakes, I change my point of view for the benefit of my aims, goals, and whims." She has said this so many times that it had become her catchphrase; one that irritates Otohime to no end. Her most notable trait is no doubt her energy and enthusiasm. Her energy and enthusiasm is as infinite as Otohime's patience is nonexistent. This makes her seem like her entire diet consists solely of energy drinks and when she goes to be she is hooked up to a generator that can pump out enough voltage to make Kirin seek pitiful. She runs everywhere often with her arms swing or waving widely, speaks very quickly, and overall seems to have the strange need to do everything with Flying Thunder God Technique or Swift Release-level of speed. Her enthusiasm fills her with confidence so there is never a single doubt in her mind. This behavior of hers causes people to drastically underestimate her and give her sensitive information because they believe that she couldn't hurt a fly or they believe that she is too stupid to know what to do with sensitive information. This is the exact reason why Kuraokami acts this way. Unknown to most, Kuraokami is actually a very insightful and keen individual. While she isn't as smart or wise as Otohime, her intelligence and wisdom has been shown to be quite remarkable nevertheless. When Kuraokami reveals this side of her she is usually very calm, not letting anything bother her. Relationships Background Kuraokami was born in Kirigakure 18 years ago to a mother who was a part of the Watatsumi Clan and a father was a part of the Yuki Clan. These two set of genes allowed her to awaken Ice and Freezing Release at birth. Kuraokami wasn't an only child and had two older siblings who adored her. It didn't take long after she was born to discover she was born with several odd mutations. At first her family thought that these mutations and abilities was a sign that she was a Child of Chakra, but after a few tests it was revealed she wasn't and the cause was her high natural affinity for the cold. Most of her childhood consisted of her older siblings teaching her how to control her abilities and Kekkei Genkai and playing. Sometime during her childhood her life took a quick turn for the worst. It started when her parents and a squad of other shinobi were assigned an A-ranked mission in the arctic. The mission itself went smoothly and it took only a few days to complete. When they were travelling back to Kiri they stumbled into a nest of dragons and her parents accidentally crushed one of the eggs when they were panicking and trying to escape. Just then an ice dragon arrived and instead of killing them he swore that he would do the same to their family as they had done to his and then drove them off. A couple of weeks passed before the dragon fulfilled his pledge. He used the Transformation Technique to sneak into Kiri and killed Kuraokami's older siblings and then turned his sights on Kuraokami. He charged at Kuraokami, but every attack he threw at her harmlessly phased through her body. After a couple of minutes of trying to kill her, the ice dragon was impressed with Kuraokami's natural affinity for ice and decided to kidnap her instead of killing her. At first Kuraokami hated the ice dragon and went so far as to try to kill him and his family on more than one occasion. After several years of unsuccessful attempts and after befriending his children, Kuraokami learned to accept that this was her life. It didn't take long for her to forget her old family and whether she forgot because of how much time was passing or by other means is a mystery. Regardless, when she did forget her old family at the age of six the ice dragon finally began to treat her like family in turn. He taught her how to read, write, and other academic fields and taught her how to fight not only like a human, but a dragon as well. In three years time Kuraokami had formed a contract with them and learned Sage Mode becoming one of the youngest shinobi to ever learn it. The many secrets and draconic techniques she learned from them allowed her to use Sage Mode more naturally than most humans. It still takes her sometime to enter Sage Mode, but a lot less time than normal and she learned how to stay in Dragon Sage Mode a lot longer than humans. Shortly after learning Sage Mode she invented the Parasitic Ice Style and completely mastered the Dragon Kata and Dragon Dance. She was only ten when a powerful dragon attacked and nearly killed her and the ice dragons who raised her for the majority of her life. She fled the arctic and traveled the entire world in search for the dragon and who he was who she eventually learned was Ryuuki. Her travels eventually led her to a hideout that was demolished. She could sense the remnants of two chakra signatures. One was very similar to the chakra she sensed a year ago and the other was unknown to her. She felt the immense killing intent of Ryuuki that was still lingering even though hours had past since Ryuuki was here. She had a glimmer of hope and thought that whatever could make someone as strong as Ryuuki may be able to help kill him. Kuraokami followed the chakra signature hoping to find a shinobi of extraordinary skill. Instead, she found a fellow Watatsumi who psyche was completely broken. In many ways Kuraokami could see herself in the older girl, which unnerved her. The sympathy she felt for her fellow Watatsumi and the fear she had of one day becoming like her led Kuraokami to deciding she wanted to help her. She took Otohime to a faraway island to try to nurture her broken psyche and train her. Kuraokami and Otohime stayed on the island for seven years and with her kindness Kuraokami was able to repair most of Otohime's psyche and made a lot of progress on her training, but there was still a lot that needed to be done. That was when a man washed up on the shore of the island when Kuraokami was 18. The first words that came out of his mouth were directed at Otohime and they were a plea for help. Abilities Kekkei Genkai Ice Release of ice when she was very young. A feat that she can now do with the mere exertion of Killing Intent ]] Freezing Release Taijutsu Kuraokami is naturally a short to mid range fighter so it is not surprising that she is adept at Taijutsu. She has manged to hold her own against multiple chūnin at once with ease and without any "tricks". However, shinobi like Otohime and jōnin who specialize in Taijutsu do give her a lot of trouble. This is why none of her fighting styles are as simple as Strong Fist and have some sort of trick to them that make her hard to deal with and make it easier for her to keep up with such opponents. For example, the Gentle Fist nature of the Parasitic Ice Style. Just like with other jutsu types, this changes when Sage Mode is in the picture because of how much the natural energy elevates her skill with all jutsu types. Ninjutsu Temporary Paralysis Technique The Temporary Paralysis Technique is one of Kuraokami's trademark techniques. The power of her Temporary Paralysis Technique is so great that she cannot only stop the body from moving, but stop the charka from flowing as well to make it impossible to use jutsu of any kind. Her level of mastery over the technique is at such a high-level that it is rarely seen and she uses this mastery to combine it with any Freezing or Ice Release Technique to allow her to trap the opponent with the technique the moment the technique hits the opponent. She is also able to apply the technique to inanimate objects to be able to use the technique for defensive purposes. Freezing Release: Breath of the Frost Dragon Technique Variants Freezing Release: Winter's Drones Chakra Hardening Technique The Chakra Hardening Technique is a technique that allows her to take full advantage of her unique physiology. She uses it on a single body part whenever her body turns to snow to allow her to harmlessly phase through. This allows her to attack opponents and phase through attacks at the same time. Nature Transformations Water Release Wind Release Yang Release Senjutsu ]] Kuraokami is neither a Genjutsu, Taijutsu, or even a Ninjutsu specialist, despite what or skill with Ice and Freezing Release suggests. Kuraokami is a Senjutsu Specialist and an abnormally skilled one at that. Senjutsu is a jutsu type that revolve around using, absorbing, and sensing natural energy and the practice of merging the energy with chakra to create Senjutsu Chakra. Kuraokami affinity for this jutsu type was high enough that she was able to learn and master Sage Mode at a very young age and can enter it a lot easier than most and stay in it for long periods of time. The ability to enter Sage Mode easily and stay in it already puts her above most Senjutsu users and that isn't putting into consideration her control over natural energy and Senjutsu Chakra. Kuraokami has amazing control over natural energy and Senjutsu Chakra and can easily implement it into a fight. Her control over natural energy and Senjutsu Chakra is superior to her control over her own chakra. This level of control enables her to use many high-level Senjutsu techniques with ease and easily replace normal chakra with natural energy or Senjutsu Chakra in any non-Senjutsu technique to greatly augment its effectiveness. Kuraokami usually imbues Senjutsu Chakra with her ice or other Freezing Release. This makes the ice virtually unmeltable and a lot colder to the point of being able to freeze time itself for very short periods of time with a swipe of her arm. Dragon Sage Mode Fūinjutsu Genjutsu Chakra Reserves and Control Basic Techniques Other info Unique Physiology Kuraokami was born with a unique mutation that caused her entire body to be composed purely of snow, while maintaining a human appearance. This gives her a wide variety of unique abilities. The first is that while she can touch others, physical attacks can't touch her. Almost any attack that tries to hit her will harmlessly phase through her body just like it would with snow. In fact, the only thing that can harm her is fire. Fire is her Achilles heel. Just a small burn can be very dangerous for Kuraokami. Another thing that can affect her are strong seals. Lastly, techniques that target her sense of pain or her mind can harm her like Otohime's Mind Body Demolition Technique. *'Astonishing Physical Prowess:' **'Cold Empowerment:' *'Cold Manipulation:' **'Ice Manipulation:' Part in the Story Quotes Trivia Category:Original Characters Category:Mutant Category:Watatsumi Clan Category:Yuki Clan Category:Female Category:Sensor Type Category:Shinobi Category:Sage Category:Senjutsu Specialist